Defiled Angel
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Henry has been on the receiving end of the evil Paige deals with but now places are switched. Could the Henry's evil be more dangerous to her than her own? please R&R
1. Ever Feel Like You're Being Watched

_Disclaimer; I don't own charmed or any of its characters_

_Mitch Nix was not based off of anyone so if you know someone by this name it is by shear happenstance_

_This story takes place a few mouths after the final battle. So Paige and Henry have been married for 3 1/2 months. Phoebe and Coop have been married a bit over one month, and Leo has been back for close to 3 months.  
><em>

_as always read and review_

* * *

><p>Henry waited as his newest parolee walked down the hall having finished checking in. He watched him walk down the hall heading for the exit. Henry sighed he tried not to judge his cases he really did but there was something with this one that he didn't like though was not entirely sure what it was.<p>

Mitch Nix had only been on probation for about two week, he had spent 3 years in jail for several cases of breaking and entering and some pity theft. There may have been something in the way he acted, rather boastful or the way he kept talking about a girl he seen and was trying to find get the confidences to speak with her. Normally this wouldn't bother him but he was acting like she was a prize to get like she was a trophy.

'_That was probably it'_ Henry thought as he locked his office door Mitch was the last of parolees schedule for today so he was heading home.

Paige dried the dishes as she removed them from the dishwasher and put them away. As she waited for Henry to come home her mind turned to an unsettling feeling she was being watch, which she'd had for the past couple a days. She had felt this feeling before and then it had turned out to be a demon that had been watching her and her sisters, this time though felt a little different. Paige was almost certain that it wasn't demonic in nature so she had elected not to tell anyone and just figured that it was her imagination.

It wasn't though, someone was watching her.

Henry walked in to the kitchen a little while later and wrapped his arms around Paige's waist hug her from behind. She turned her head to look at him as he leans forward to kiss her.

"Hey, Angel," Henry whispered, he called her by a nickname that he had given to her shortly after she explained the role of a whitelighter to him.

"Hi honey," she said smiling before asking him, "how was work?"

"Fine and how was your day?"

"Pretty good," Paige said not speaking of the strange feeling she had.

She turned around to face him, his arms still around her waist holding her to him. They were so wrapped up in each other's embrace and another fiery kiss that they never noticed the figure concealed in a tree. The figure, male, watched them silently a camera hung around his neck.

'_Yes,'_ he thought himself as he smiled at Paige; he was ready to make his next move.


	2. Attacked

_Disclaimer; I don't own charmed or any of its characters_

_please R&R_

* * *

><p>Paige sat in the front room as she finished up a painting. She smiled to herself as she thought of how she could now focus on one her favorite hobbies now that she didn't have worry about demons so much. This was thanks her and her sister winning the ultimate battle since then demon attack had been much slower.<p>

As she signed she noticed the mail truck driving off, it having just stopped at her house. She takes her brushes, paint palette and water to the kitchen and places them in the sink. After which she heads to the front door and goes to grab the mail.

As she walks down the side walk toward the mail box she doesn't notice a man in worn jeans and a gray shirt with a light weight jacket silently come out of the bushes from one side of the front porch. He watches her briefly then quickly slips in to the house. A few moments later she walked through the front door flipping through the mail.

As slowly walked and filtered through the mail she passed by a half open closet door on her right side. Out of the corner of one eye she saw movement and out of reflex shied from it. But thanks to the element of surprise he had already jabbed her with a need and had his thumb on the plunger pressing down.

The letters fluttered to the floor as tried to pull away but he wrapped his free left hand around her arm in a vise like grip as he injected the last of the liquid in the syringe in to her. She could feel that part of her arm going numb but she wasn't sure if it was the fluid or his grasp. She didn't care at the moment which it was she just wanted away from him. He then removed the needle and released her, she place a hand over the place he had jabbed her and backed away from him. She desperately wanted away from him, she wanted to orb to her sister or Henry, someone that made her feel safe. But she could sense that this man was a human if she orbed she would expose magic and no matter how much she feared him and wanted to escape she dared not expose magic.

"What are you?" she said as she continued to back away, she could feel her whole right arm growing heavy and numb. She could barely move her figures, one thought continued to run through her mind._ 'What the hell does he want from me?' _

"You can call an admirer," he said smiling following her.

Her movements were getting slower and slower the heaviness and numbness was spreading through her body making it harder for her to move. He had entered the living room now, the rug began to bunch up as it became harder for to lift up her feet.

It wasn't long before the bunches in the rug made it impossible for her to move any farther and she fell sprawled on the floor. The man knelt beside her, she tried to use her legs to scout away from him but she didn't have the strength to move her heavy legs.

"What do you want?" Paige said her speech slurring as it became harder for her do anything.

"To make you happy B," the man said then stood up and walk a little bit away to look at her finished painting were it was still sitting on the easel.

_'B?'_ Paige thought confused at how he addressed her. She would have opened her mouth to speak but she no longer had the strength to speak, all she could do was pray he wasn't going to...

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again.

"You are quite the artist you know that B," he said acting as though with was just a casually conversation. He turned and began to walk over to her. Despite her face not being able to show her emotions he could see it in her eyes she was afraid of him and he loved it. He knelt down beside her again, placing a hand on her check. Paige wanted to turn away from him but all she could do was close her eyes and pray he wouldn't.

"It's okay B, I'm sure you'll enjoy it too," he said smiling down at her and then moved to unbutton her long sleeve shirt.

_'God no,'_ Paige whimpered inwardly_. 'Someone help me,'_ she pleaded, _'wait Phoebe is an empath maybe i can send her a message,'_ she hoped desperately not wanting to admit it was a long shot and phoebe had just gotten her power back._ 'Phoebe,'_ Paige thought praying she would be heard. _'Phoebe, help me,'_ Paige's inner voice hit tearful as the man finished the last of her shirt button and started to work at her jeans.

Phoebe sat at her office tapping that day's column when she blinked and looked up. She could have sworn someone had just said her name but it had been so faint she wasn't even sure if it had been anything at all. she was about to go back to work when Elise walked in for an update which Phoebe gave her then went back to work figuring it had been either Elise or nothing at all.

The man having gotten Paige's pant off moved to kiss her. She shuddered inwardly as he did, she dared not opened her eyes at first but then he broke his kiss after a while of him not touching her she began to wonder what he was doing. So she tentatively opened her eyes a little then wait as her vision slowly focused. When it did she snapped her eyes shut again horrified at the sight of him finishing getting undressed.

It wasn't before she felt him lay on top her. She panicked with the realization that no one was going to save her; she was truly alone with this pervert and was at his mercy. If she could have concentrated she would have orbed away, but the drug had dulled her mind and she couldn't use her powers.

He kissed her again his tongue forcing her mouth open. She would have given anything to bite him but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't make her body move.

She heard him groan as he moved his sweaty body open down. She dared not to open her eye to see what he was doing to her. The feeling of him as he moved in and out of her was bad enough she didn't need to see him as well. She felt like she was going to be ill, in fact she wanted to be ill if it would making him stop, making him leave her alone. But worse than alone she felt violated and alone, no one was there to save her, no one could hear her.

'_God please let this nightmare end,'_ Paige pleaded as she felt a lump form in her throat. She wanted to cry to scream but she couldn't and it was probable just as while she couldn't cry. She didn't want him to know he had gotten to her, no matter what Paige still wanted to be strong.

As if her pray had been answered she could him pull out.

"You are amazing B you know that," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek in a loving manner. He leaned down kissing her again.

Horror griped her as she felt him enter her again.

'_No, not again,'_ Paige thought as things began to fade away, she finally overcome by drug and blacked out.


	3. A Very Real Realization

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

_Read and Review **please**_

* * *

><p>Paige blinked a couple times as her eyes slowly focused on the ceiling above her. She slowly moved her left arm up and rubbed her eyes then looked around. She was in the living room and for some reason she was lying on the floor.<p>

_'Did I fall and hit my head?'_ she wondered as she tried to make since of why she was on the floor with a thudding headache. She shivered slightly as she sat up_ 'god what a horrible nightmare' _she thought. She then looked down to realize that yes that had been a horrible nightmare, but that hadn't made it any lease real.

Tears began to form in Paige's brown eyes as the realization smacked into her. She felt ashamed and mad at herself for not fighting back, for not being able to stop him; but more than that she felt unclean and slightly nauseous.

She orbed herself to an upstairs bathroom but realized that orbing hadn't been such a good idea. Her stomach lurched as her knees gave out; she weakly placed her right hand on the edge of the counter as her knees hit the tiled floor. She gripped the counter tight enough for her knuckles to turn white; she coughed a few times after emptying her stomach. She took in a few ragged breaths before moving to rest her back against wall.

A tear slowly slipped down her now sickly pale face. She vaguely remembered the mess down stairs and didn't want Henry to walk in on it. She resisted a small spell she knew by heart having used it many times before to keep magic from being exposed.

Downstairs the crumpled rug was straightened, the letters that littered the floor were stacked nightly on a table in the front hall and her close that the man had striped from disappeared to reappear in a laundry hamper.

She stood up shacking and slipped off the few clothes she still wore and got in to the shower. She stayed in it for two hours as she tried to scrub away the unclean feeling in the freezing water. After she had turned on the water she hadn't changed the temperature and didn't really care she just wanted to feel clean and untainted again.

After she had frantically washed making her skin fell raw she turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. She toweled off before getting dress in a t-shirt and sweatpants. After which she crawled into her and Henry's bed where she could sleep off the remains of the drug.

_'Can't tell him, can't tell anyone they'll leave. Don't to be alone again, can't be, mustn't tell,'_ this was the last thought she had before finally falling asleep.

Henry looked up at Mitch as he walked in for his check in time. Henry couldn't help from notice the strange smirk on his newest parolee's face.

"Good day I take it," Henry commented as Mitch sat down.

"The best," Mitch said his smirk growing into a grin. Henry couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by it but didn't pay attention to it as he listened to Mitch. "I finally got up my nerve to talk to her," he said.

"And what is she like," Henry asked him.

"She's perfect, I found out she is an amazing artist," Mitch went on and on as Henry listened. Henry noticed that as Mitch spoke his eyes kept returning to a picture on Henry's desk, a picture of Paige. It did this every time Mitch had spoken to him about this girl.

After a while Mitch got up to leave and was just about to walk out the door when Henry called him back.

"Mitch your jacket," he said and tossed Mitch his black jacket that he had left on the chair.

"Thanks," Mitch said as he slipped it over his gray t-shirt.

"So are you going to see her again soon," Henry asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah if I'm luck," Mitch smiled.

"While good luck then," Henry said and Mitch nodded and walked out of the office.

_'He gave me permission because he knows. he knows he doesn't deserve her, only I can give her what she needs, what she wants,' _Mitch thought as he walk down the stairs to the exit, he smiled a sick twisted smile as he planed his next meeting with 'B'.

Henry watched from the window as Mitch drove away as he did he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Something was off he didn't know what but something just felt off. What yet he didn't know but he would find out.

Henry then packed up and left for the day. Heading home to his wife, his angel, not yet aware of what had just happened.


	4. Nightterror

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmer or it's character_

_For a birthday wish I wish you would please R&R_

* * *

><p>Henry walked into his home and headed for the living room expecting to see Paige still working on her latest painting. He smiled and was about to say hello when he realized she wasn't there. He looked around then walked over to the painting.<p>

_'She finished so maybe she is in the kitchen,'_ Henry thought as he moved to the kitchen but found it also empty._ 'Her car is still here so she didn't go shopping. What if she's fighting demons?' _the thought crept in to his mind like a dark shadow.

Paige normally would leave him a note or call him if she had to go and fight. He checked his voice messages as he looked around for a note and came up empty for both. He had now scoured all of the first floor so he now moved to the second.

He systematically went from room to room looking for her, his fear growing with each step. The third door he opened was to their bed room and he let a sigh of relief as his eye found her immediately. Much of his fear vanished on sight of her, not all though since he knew the way she was lying, her knees pulled up towards her chest and a sheet pulled all the way up to her neck, that something was wrong.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on his side, he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen and she pulled away from a little.

"Shh, Angel" he murmured comfortingly to her "it's me honey" he gently rubbed her shoulder and she relaxed some.

After Henry kicked off his shoes and laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She tensed again and he whispered more comforting words to her and she relaxed again after a few moments. Before Henry realized he was tired he too had fallen asleep.

_Paige flipped through that day's mail as she passed an open door. She turned to look into it and say figure in the darkness she gasped and the mail flutter to the floor. A man leapt out of the darkness and grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the wall into a mirror which shattered. She looked into the man's eyes; they were icy cold and sharp, just as sharp as the jagged mirror shards that dug deeply into her back._

_He leaned into her penning her to the wall and forcibly kissed her as she struggled against him in vain. He move back a little and with one hand tore open her shirt causing her to scream._

_"Oh don't be like that B" the man said as he smiled wickedly at her "I know you enjoy it."_

Henry sat bolt upright, his eyes wide open and completely awake at the sound of his wife's scream. He flipped a bedside lamp and grabbed a potion from the nightstand and looked wildly around the room in search of a demon. But there were only shadows cast by the setting sun and the dim lamp.

"Paige" he said turning to her as she whimpered in her sleep. Henry placed the potion back as it wouldn't help in waking her. He shifted positions and placed a hand on her right shoulder and shook her gently. "Paige, honey, wake up."

_Paige fought against him as he moved one hand grope at her while he penned her with the other. Using all her strength she managed to push him of and she started to run but he grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Paige turned to lay on her back as she turned she first saw the broken mirror stained scarlet from her blood. Then she saw him, his pant now gone._

_"No" she yelled as tears streaked down her face as he leapt on to her tearing away her skirt. "Don't please" she pleaded but it was too late he had already ripped her under cloths from her body._

_She raised her hands to strike at him but he dodged her and grabbed her hands and pinned then to the cold floor as he kissed her again._

"Come on Paige wake up" Henry said as he knelt on his knees beside as he gently tried to shake her awake again.

"No," Paige whimpered in her as she struggled against the attacker in her dream.

"It's alright, Angel it's only a dream," the hairs on the back of his neck rose and goosebumps appeared on his arm as she let out another shriek.

_The man kissed her as he savaged her; he broke his kiss and smiled at her as she cried out in pain. She tried to pull her hands free put he placed more pressure on them._

"_Stop," she cried "stop it."_

"_See I knew you liked it," the man laughed._

"_N..no," she sobbed. _

"Come on Angle it's not real" Henry said to her not seeing that her right hand had formed a fist. He placed one hand on her cheek wiping away her tears "you have to fight this."

In a sudden flash of speed Paige's fist fly up from where it had lain above her head and hit Henry squarely on the left side of his mouth. It hit him with such force and shock that it knocked him off the bed and on to the floor.

_'Note to self don't ever make her mad,'_ Henry thought as he lay spread eagle on the floor. He touched his lip gingerly, it was split and blood tricked out of the split and met his fingers.

_She finally managed to the pull her right hand out from under his left. She quickly hit him in the same place she had accidentally hit Henry; this caused him to loss his balance and fall off her. She scooted away from him before he could grab her again; he sat up glaring at her._

_"Bitch," he growled at her as he grabbed a large shard of the broken mirror. Paige got up to run but he grabbed her arm before she could get away._

_He spun her around and as he did moved to stab her. Paige saw the malicious glint of the knife like mirror shard, she could feel it as it started to pierce her skin._

Paige screamed and sat up right, the sudden movement startled Henry, who had climbed back on the bed and about sent him off again.

"Paige," he said reaching for her, but she stared at him with fear filled eyes and moved away not recognizing him through the terror and adrenalin in her. She gasped for breath as she watched him her eyes huge, her heart pounding, beads of sweat glistened on her forehead making her look frail and fragile.

"It's okay Angel," Henry said and gave her a reassuring smile. Paige relaxed, only one person called her Angel and that was Henry. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her husband's caring and loving visage. She hugged him and he gently cradled her in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked her softly once the tears started to ebb away. She shook her head in reply, "you're sure?" she nodded and held him tighter "when you're ready I'll be here," he reassured her. He knew better than to push her, he wanted to know though. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong but he would wait until she felt sure enough to say.

Paige spent the rest of the night wonder if maybe she should tell him. She thought about it through dinner which she didn't even eat and through the rest of the night as she lay wake not wanting to go to sleep and see him in another terrible dream again.


	5. Another 'Meeting'

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or any of its characters_

* * *

><p>Henry thought about Paige as he drove to work the next morning. She had seemed different to him, she wasn't the loving, and laughing women she had been the morning before. She hadn't eaten again and she had seemed jumper and distant. She told him she was going to stay home today rather than go over to the manor to be with her sister since she said she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to risk given something to Piper, who had recently learn was expect a baby again. There was something more than that though he could feel it, by the time he had arrived at his office he decided to swing by the manor later to ask Piper's and hopefully Phoebe's advice on the mater.<p>

Paige watched from a window as he left, she still struggled with conflict of whether she should tell him of if she shouldn't. She listless walked up the stairs to the attic where in on room she kept all her art supplies.

She looked around the room for a moment at the many paintings that hung on the wall. Others lay on shelves and had yet to be framed. Another shelf held brushes, paints, clean palettes and other supplies, on the floor near the shelves was a rack of blank canvases that had already been stretched and placed on wooden frames.

She chose a canvas of average size and then turns to the paints chooses a few then grabs a palette and some brushes. She didn't wasn't Henry to see her working on this painting, lest till she had decided to tell him or not, so she set up space for her to work in that room.

She drew the image on to the canvas first to help her plan. It depicted a woman wearing a dress curled up, her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on them. You couldn't see the woman's face but she was clearly Paige in appearance as well as emotion.

Having finished sketching it Paige went down stairs and grab some water to clean her brushes and paper towels to dry them. She also grabbed a radio since she worked better when listening to music.

After placing a canvas on an easel and placing a folding chair in front of that she turned her attention to finding a good radio station. First she found a song that she normally enjoyed, it was upbeat but she was currently not so upbeat so changed it, next station was playing commercials so changed it again. The third, forth and fifth were also in the middle of a commercial break but she had finally gotten somewhere with the sixth. _I Must be Dreaming_ by Evanescene played through the speakers and she went to start painting.

Paige walked down the stairs carrying the plastic cup of paint water with brushes in it and a paint covered palette. She had finish the women and was now going to wash her brushes and palette and let the painting dry then start on the background.

She yawned, not surprising she was tired after staying up all night, as she dried the palette and once finished she headed to the kitchen for some coffee. As she walked through the dinning room she yelped as a sharp hit her in the shoulder. She turned to see Mitch standing behind her.

"You were starting to make me worry B," he said grabbing her shoulders to keep her from running "I was starting to think you weren't here." He kissed and she struggled against him but her movement grew weaker as the drug took hold.

He gently placed her on the floor and undressed, with little ability to move she still had she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. She could fell him undressing her now, she will for the blackness to take her. Like it had take her for the second part the first, she didn't want be conscious for this, to feel him but the darkness didn't take her this time.

Mitch had used less of the drug this time so she would stay awake, but enough that she still wouldn't refuse him. Not he thought she would do that anyway since he was meant for her and her for him in his twist and warped mind.

In blind despite hope she called to her sisters.

Phoebe blinked for a moment forgetting about her conversation with Piper.

"Phoebe?" Piper said to her "what is it?"

"I don't know" Phoebe said turning back to her older sister "but I just felt like someone was calling for me, but it was so faint I can't be sure"

Piper felt it too then "yeah I think I felt it too but..." she trailed off waiting for it to happen again but there was nothing.

"Do you think it's is something or."

"I'm not sure; I can't feel any thing now so maybe it was nothing."

"Yeah, maybe" Phoebe said doubtfully, she thought it was something but she had no way to know what it had been.

He gave her one more long kiss before he got up and got dressed then left the house leaving Paige alone with her thoughts.

_'If I had told Henry that bastard would have at least been arrest'_ she thought angrily._ 'Even if Henry did leave me for it at least he wouldn't have been able to hurt someone else,' _she mentally berated herself for what for an action that she saw as her own fault.


	6. Reassurance and a Plan Forms

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

_or any of the songs used, as always please review_

_and Happy Thanksgiving  
><em>

* * *

><p>Paige moved her fingers slightly, she was still numb after an hour of being alone but her body no longer felt so heavy she couldn't move. She slowly sat up and gathered her clothes, her movements slowed by the lack of feeling in her limbs.<p>

After which she made her way up stairs and took a long shower in hope of ridding herself of filthy feeling, the defilement. After an hour and a half she emerged from the shower. She dried off, got dressed and waked up the stairs to the attic without any show of emotion. All the while she dreamed of ways to stop her torment and to have her revenge. Her favorite was the thought of orbing her attacker's family jewels into the deepest pits of hell. While dreaming of her revenge she continued to blame herself for what had happened.

She open the door to her paint room and Skillet's _It's Not Me It's You_ greeted her. She went back to work on her painting as she listened to song. As it ended another plan took form, this one she would put into action. She knew that it wouldn't change what had happened to her but it would at least stop him from hurting anyone else.

Henry drove to the manor after work that day as a faint drizzle began to fall from a cloudy sky. He parked in the drive way beside Piper's and Phoebe's cars and got out. He slowly walked up the stairs to the door trying to think of how to start the conversation.

He hit the door bell and heard a muffled 'coming' from the other side of the door. Phoebe opened the door to him standing on the door mat, she ushered him inside and closed the door on the cold wet day.

"Henry," Piper said with a smile as Phoebe led him to the front room where she and Piper had been talking. She stood to greet him and at the same time noticed the expression on Henry's face; it was a mix of concern and confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked him feeling his concern thanks to her regained power.

"Don't know that's why I'm here" he said, then explained to them the sudden change that had come over Paige. How she seemed less like herself that she was distant and that even though it had only started last night he knew something was eating at her.

"Whatever it is, it's giving her nightmares. She was fighting something or someone in her sleep and woke up screaming"

"sounds more like a nightterror to me since a nightmare is like a dream and you can't move when you dream, except your eyes" Phoebe's psychology major was in true form day, Piper shot her a glare then looked back at Henry waiting for him to continue.

"I just don't know how to help her open up about whatever it is?" he finished then looked to them awaiting their all-knowing advice.

"You have to be patience," Phoebe naturally started since she was the advice columnist after all. "It sometimes takes a while for Paige to talk about something."

Piper nodded then added as example how it had taken Paige several months after meeting them to be able to talk about her parents' deaths with them.

"You should make sure she knows you're there for her no matter what," Phoebe told him.

Henry nodded, thanked them for the advice and left for home. Once he was gone Piper turned to Phoebe.

"You know you are really are good at that," she told her and Phoebe smiled.

Henry walked in to the house, he closed the door and took of his leather jacket which he then hung on a hock attached to the wall. He then headed to the kitchen fallowing the sound of running water. He found Paige at the sink; she was cleaning out some brushes

'_Must have started another project,'_ Henry thought as he walked over to her hoping that meant she was getting back to her old self. She had actually nearly finished the painting; it was going faster than must others since she worked on it for hours on end only taking a break when she had to let it dry before she could do more.

"Paige," he said stopping, she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at him seeing the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, you won't tell me," she looked away, "I understand you don't feel ready to talk about, but i want you to know that I'm here for you when you are." She still didn't look at him. He walked over to stand beside her, "Paige," she didn't move. "Angel, look at me." After a while she did, he could see in her deep brown eyes that she was hurting, badly.

'_Can I really tell him, will he still want me if he knew?_' she thought afraid of losing the afraid of losing the only man she had ever truly loved.

"I love you, and that will never change," he took her hands in his, "no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Paige smiled up at him; it was her first real smile since yesterday morning. How could she have ever doubted him? She hugged him her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know," she said softly as she felt his strong arms hold her, "thanks for reminding me."

"Any time," he said softly kissing the top of her head.

After a few minutes Paige spoke again.

"I promise I'll tell you, but not right now," Paige said not let him go, "tomorrow, when you get home." She didn't want him to go after her attacker which she knew now he would, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," she said look up at him still not knowing how she could have ever doubt him.


	7. A Plan in Action

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or any of its characters_

_R&R please_

* * *

><p>Henry stretched as he headed toward the stairs to go to breakfast, as he reached the stair way he stopped and listened. He thought he could hear voices coming from the attic. Paige was already down stairs in the kitchen so he knew it wasn't her. Slowly he climbed the stairs to investigate.<p>

He was about to open the door to his wife's witch room but he stopped, the voices were singing and they weren't coming from that room. He moved to her paint room and pushed open the door. He smirked when found the radio in the room on, he walked over to it at and hit the off button. He turned to head out the door when he noticed the painting sitting on its easel, curious he walked over to look at it.

He blinked stunned by the image; he sat down in the chair in front of it as he stared at the nearly finished painting. Henry having seen all of Paige's art before had gotten quite good at find her in them. With people or animals normally their eyes had the same expression hers had; ones without people had a warmth to them she possessed, but this one. This practically hit him over the head with Paige's feelings. He could tell by this that she felt more than just hurt, she felt alone and afraid.

It actually reminded him of the paints she had down after her parents had been killed. She'd explained that the paintings had helped her heal, that she had expressed the feelings she hadn't been able to express outwardly.

Henry swallowed heavily and got up, he wanted to ask Paige to tell him what was wrong right then and there but he knew better. He would wait; he would have waited for years if she'd asked him. He walked into the kitchen and pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned though she wasn't sure what had come over him.

"Remember your promise," he said softly as he left for work.

"I remember," she said then watched him drive off. Once he was out of sight she got things ready for her plan.

It was about three in the afternoon when she spotted a figure jogging down the sidewalk from where she sat in an upstairs window. A chill went down her spine as she watched it grow closer; there was no doubt about it that was him.

Mitch jogged down the street till he was in front of her house he looked up and smiled. He saw Paige standing in a window watching him 'she's waiting for me' he thought and then headed for the front door.

Paige quickly hit a few buttons on the phone she held in her hand as he headed toward the door.

She listened as it rang once then a voice of a woman older than Paige answered, she was a 911 dispatcher. Paige told her that there was a man breaking into her house. The woman asked for her address which Paige gave her.

"Does he know you are in the house?" the woman asked after giving the address to another dispatcher to radio to the nearest cars.

"Yes," Paige said as she heard the front door close, he was inside now.

The women on the phone instructed Paige to find a safe place and told her that the police would be there shortly. Paige disconnected the phone before the women could say more; she could her him on the stairs. Paige orbed to the basement before he reached the door, she shivered after landing not from the fact that the concrete floor was cold on her bare feet, but that she had realized she had just trapped herself in the house with the man that had raped her twice already. He had seen her, he knew she was there and there was no way she could get out of the house without being seen.

She moved to a table she had placed there it held a purple crystal on it along with a scrying crystal and a map. She spoke an ancient spell which activated the crystal; a light came from it much like a movie projector. The image fell on to the basement wall, Paige had place crystals all around so that she could see what he was doing.

As she watched him move around the house she picked up the crystal and waved it over the map. She felt it pull towards a street a few miles from her own. But the crystal didn't land there instead it moved slowly down the street then turn down another as it made its way towards her street. Paige knew it was moving because the police car she was tracking was moving. This relaxed her some but not much since it would like be at least 8 minutes before they got there and in the mean time she was trapped in the house with the man who had sexually assaulted her.

It had been 5 minutes since Paige had called the police and he still hadn't found her. Paige's hopes that the police would get there first were growing since the crystal was moving faster as it got closer. It was only 2 miles away now.

Suddenly there was a crash from the floor above which made Paige jump. Paige's eyes flicked to the moving image on the wall. In a fit of anger at not find Paige he had thrown a chair.

"Where the hell are you?" came a yell. Paige's eyes were fixed to the image as her fear and panic started to grow. He had spotted the basement door and was moving towards it. Her head spun to the door as she hurried the knob start to turn. Quickly she grabbed the map and both crystals and orbed to the attic.

Mitch opened the door to a now empty basement. He cursed and slammed the door closed.

Paige placed the crystal on the floor and spread out the map. The image showed him tearing through the house smashing vases and throwing furniture. His yelling and cursing carried up the stairs to her as she swung the crystal over the map. She felt it pull to a street right beside hers, it stopped in front of her house a few seconds later. She looked back at the image and watched as uniformed police officers entered her house. It didn't take them long before they found him. Paige couldn't help but smile at the fear she saw on his face as he got on his knee his hand behind his head.

She got to her feet a little shakily as the adrenaline hit her. She opened the door and made her way down the stairs. A policeman turned to look at her when she was about 4 steps from the landing. He gave her a small reassuring smiled.

Mitch glared at her when another officer escorted him towards the door in handcuffs. Mitch in a blind rage slammed the back of his head into the officer's face; a crunch could be hurried as his nose broke and blood gushed from it. The officer's grip loosened slightly and Mitch managed to pull loss and ran towards Paige roaring insults at her as he went.

Before Mitch could get close to her the officer who had smiled at Paige hit him with a taser. He fell to the floor his muscles tensed as several thousand volts hit him. The officer with broken nose hauled him to his feet and march him out the door and in to a waiting squad car and drove off. Unfortunately not before Mitch threatened to come back and get Paige for what she had done.

The remaining policeman took Paige's statement and took photos of the damages Mitch had caused. After insisting that she was all right and that he needn't call anyone to stay with he left.

She couldn't help but smile once she was alone; a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about him coming back. Instead of starting to clean up she head up stair to the attic.

She pulled a few small paint brushes of a shelf and a clean palette on which she placed some white paint and a faint golden color. She carefully added the paint to the painting of the hurt woman. Streaks of a golden light broke through the shadows and pulled in front of the woman foreshadowing a new start and a bright future.

Once she had truly finished her painting she left the room to clean the brushes and then to start cleaning up the disaster downstairs.


	8. A Promise Kept and Wounds Healed

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or characters_

* * *

><p>Henry flipped through some paper work as he waited for his next parolee to check in. he grabbed the phone on his desk as it rang.<p>

"Mitchell, one of parolees just got arrest" said a gruff voice on the other end of the phone. It was Henry's boss.

"Shit, who?" Henry said dropping the papers he held.

"Nix" he said referring to Mitch by his last name "he broke into a house about 10 minutes ago."

"Was any one hurt?"

"He broke a cop's nose otherwise no," he said then paused for a moment, "but they found a needle full of a date rape drug on him though, they think he was after the woman that lives there."

"Did he.." Henry started to say but couldn't finish.

"No, the police got there before he found her" another long pause "but the found to empty needles in his car. It looks like his done this before, they don't know if to her or someone else."

"Thanks for telling me, Jeff" Henry said placing a palm of his free hand against his forehead.

"Henry, it's been a long day. Go home." There was something in the way Jeff said this that sounded like an order and that he was holding something back. But Henry didn't get the chance to ask anything further since he had hung up.

Doing as Jeff had suggested Henry grabbed his jacket and left, locking the office door behind him.

Henry blinked a couple times at what he saw when walked into his home. There was broken glass on the floor, furniture was over turned and apparently thrown into other rooms. There were a few holes in the wall from chair legs had gone through it and holes that looked like they had been made a fists.

His looked wide eyed around the disaster, he look up from the glass and paper covered floor at a sound from a nearby room. He cautiously moved toward the room, stopping at the door way he found Paige gingerly picking up some glass from behind a table and putting it in a paper bag.

"Paige," Henry said, at the sound of her name Paige looked up,

"Henry," she said blinking surprised, "you're home early," she stood up.

"What happened?" he asked as she walked over to him, "are you okay? Did a demon attack?"

Paige sighed and took Henry's hand and led him to the kitchen which was the only room on the first floor that hadn't been half demolished.

"Sit," Paige said and Henry sat with a thump in one of the hard wood chairs as Paige moved another to sit in front of him.

It took almost an hour but Paige told Henry everything that had happened. Henry looked at her too stunned to say anything; he then got up and hugged her. Paige hugged him back as Henry's eyes started to mist over.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"What for" Paige asked him pulling away to look at him.

"He.. he was my parolee. I should have known, I should have seen" Henry couldn't say any more, Paige stood up now and hugged him trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, Henry" Paige hugging him tighter now. "And don't you dare think otherwise."

They stood there for several more minutes comforting each other before Paige spoke again.

"We should probably clean up house you know."

"Yeah, but it would go faster and probable be a bit more enjoyable if we had company" Henry said releasing her from the hug.

"Yeah, suppose I should probably tell Piper and Phoebe too huu"

Henry nodded and Paige grabbed the kitchen phone to call her sisters. She also asked Piper if Leo could bring something to repair the hole in the walls.

"What hole in what all?" Piper asked, Paige hadn't told her much just that she and Henry needed help picking the house up.

"Better question to ask would be which wall doesn't have holes in it."

"What do you mean by that?" Piper asked her.

"You'll see when you get here," Paige said then placed the phone back on the receiver.

Henry looked up from the dust pan he was holding as Paige swept some glass fragment into it. He had heard a car pull into the drive way followed shortly by a second one.

He stood up after dumping the glass into the bag and headed for the door. Paige fallowed after him as opened it.

Piper was the first of the three standing on the porch to say anything.

"What the hell?"

They slowly entered the house and Henry closed the door behind them.

"I had an unwelcome visitor," Paige said not know really how else to put it.

"Very" Henry interjected.

Paige led her sister to one room to clean on while Leo and Henry got to work repairing the holes in the walls. As the cleaned Paige relater the story to her sisters whose reaction was similar to Henry's in that they both hugged her. Though they had more tears than Henry had which was expected.

It took several hours to clean and repair the house after which Piper, Phoebe and Leo headed home.

"So how my angel now?" Henry asked as he wrapped his arms around Paige's waist hugging her from behind.

"Defiled," Paige said softly as she watched rain start to fall outside.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not an angel anymore," Paige and Henry move to stand in front of her kneeling slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Of course you are," Paige was about to speak but Henry interrupted her "you are still the same beautiful, perfect angel I fell in love with and that not going to change." Paige's eyes started to mist up and Henry kissed her then hugged her tightly to him.

"I love you," Paige said as she hugged him.

"I love you too, my perfect, funny, smart, kind, radiant-"

"You want something, fess up," Paige said laughing.

"Maybe little bit," Henry smiled as Paige nuzzled her head under his chin, "am I getting anywhere yet?"

"I don't know yet," Paige said moving to look up him, "keep going."

Henry smiled and continued "modest, talented, graceful, brave, creative…" Henry continued on for a while longer till Paige spoke again.

"Okay, I think you've made your point," she laughed.

"Really, I thought I was being subtle," Henry said with a fake pout, Paige laughed and kissed him. He always knew how to make her feel good again. Now the things that had happened to her yesterday and the day before seemed like years ago.


	9. Haunted

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or its characters_

_title inspired by Haunted by Evanescence, which I also don't own either  
><em>

_I need reviews people, I haven't gotten since chapter 3or4_

* * *

><p>Henry stared out of his office window in thought; Paige had insisted that he go to work the next day. He had said that he didn't want to leave her there alone, to which she replied that Mitch was in jail and couldn't get to her. These had helped him some and her adding the small joke that her job as a whitelighter didn't pay to well.<p>

He let out a long exhale of discontent and looked at his watch. It hadn't changed much since he had checked it less than 5 minutes ago, it was almost 3. He would be off work in couple hours, but a couple hours were too long.

Henry jumped when his phone rang. He spun his swivel chair around and grabbed it on the first ring, thinking it was Paige.

"Henry," came a rough voice, Henry's heart sank. It wasn't Paige.

"Denis," he replied before Henry could say more he the policeman spoke again.

"Mitch Nix just escaped."

Henry's heart thudded in his ears "what? When? How?"

"About 20 minutes ago, he was being taken to a hearing when over power his guard by taking his gun."

"Shit," Henry said jumping to his feet grabbing his own gun and badge as he cradle the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "I need you send some squad cars to my house and I if get there before them then the bastard will need a Coroner truck too." Henry hung up and ran out of his office not bothering to close the door.

Henry hit speed dial for the house phone as he sped towards it.

"Damn," he cursed at the sound of the busy signal. He hit the button for Paige's cell, and listened as it rang.

Paige picked her as it vibrated on the kitchen counter. She looked at the screen which told her it was Henry. She flipped it open but before she could finish hello Henry started talking.

"Paige I need you to go lock all of the doors and windows. Wait no it would safer if you orb to the manor," Henry said speaking about as fast he was driving which was well over the limit.

"Why?" Paige said confused.

Her question was answered not by Henry but Mitch. He stood in front of her point the gun he had taken from his guard at her.

"Paige," Henry's voice came through the phone she still held as she stood there frozen.

"Hang up," Mitch told her. Shaking slightly Paige flipped the phone closed.

"Paige," Henry yelled in to his phone, "Paige." He looked at the screen, the words 'call ended' looked back at him in big red letters. He knew he was to late Mitch was already there, he pressed the accelerator down farther.

"Son of a-"


	10. Breathless

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or characters_

_okay people seriously I **need** feedback_

* * *

><p>"Bitch" Mitch growled at her then laughed "you know that what B actually stood for." Mitch flicked the phone in Paige's hand, he watched he carefully as she placed the phone down.<p>

"Good now" Mitch was interrupted by the cell phone ringing. Before Paige could even look at it Mitch pointed the gun at it and shot it causing her to flinch.

"Oh don't worry" Mitch said to her in fake kind voice. "I'm not going to hurt you B. least so long you do as I ask." He moved in front of her but still keeping the gun aimed at her heart.

Paige places both hands on the counter behind her, she jump up and hit Mitch hard in the chest with both feet knocking him to the ground. While he struggled to catch his breath Paige grabbed the kitchen phone. There was no dial tone, just the annoying beeping one phone makes when another is off the hook.

Paige grabbed a large butcher's knife out of a knife block as Mitch got to his feet.

He pointed the gun at her smiling "you've got guts B, I'll give you that but you really shouldn't be so hasty. After all I don't want to have to-"

"What kill me?" Paige interrupted him, finally speaking. "You've done worse damage to me already."

"You're getting a head of yourself; I already said I would not hurt you."

"Then what were you going to say?" Paige asked him, grip on the knife handle tightened.

"That I wouldn't want to hurt Henry."

Terror griped her now, she knew he would kill Henry if he felt like and she had to protect him. "Leave him out of this."

"Oh, struck a nerve did I" he took a step forward and Paige took a step back, "hmm, fine I'll leave him alone, but you'll have to do something for me.

Paige swallowed "what?"

"Oh do really you need to ask such a silly question?" Mitch said smiling wickedly at her.

She figured that was what he wanted; her grip on the knife lessened a little. She really didn't want to do that, but she had to protect Henry.

"F..fine" she said after a long pause "but you have swear to me that if I do this you won't hurt him."

Mitch's smile widened "I swear."

Paige let out a sharp breath and placed the knife on the counter, Mitch place the gun on a table and moved to stand in front of her. Paige didn't move as he placed a hand on her cheek. Tears slipped down as she closed her eyes, he kissed her.

Mitch's head snapped around at the sound of screeching tires and squealing breaks. "Damn, I'm sick of these interruptions," Mitch growled and grabbed the butcher's knife which was closer than the gun. The scream of sirens could be heard fast approaching.

'_Henry, it must be Henry'_ Paige thought and she grabbed Mitch's arm as he turned to leave her. "You promised," she gasped.

"Yeah, well I take it back" he tried to wrench his arm from her grip but she wouldn't let go. Really mad now he thrust the knife into her stomach at an upward angle.

Paige gasp for air but had gotten very hard to breathe. Mitch pulled out the knife and turned to leave grabbing the gun as he went. In a state of shock she placed a hand on the wound as blood flowed out, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor still trying to breathe and stop the bleeding.

Henry opened the door his gun raised, he didn't care the he should wait until back arrived he had to find Paige. He cleared the first room and move to the second arriving in time to see Mitch walk in.

"How kind of you join us, Henry" Mitch said holding his gun on him as Henry did the same.

Henry's heart sank at the sight of the blood knife, he swallowed but a lump formed in his throat. "Where's Paige?" was all he could say.

"Oh breathing her last I would imagine."

Paige forced herself to get to feet, she wasn't going to lay there and bleed to death. No she was going to protect Henry if it was the last thing she did, and with the amount of blood she was losing it likely would be.

She staggered to the door, leaning on it for support as she clutched at her wound. She took a shallow ragged breath before moving further. Fortunately they weren't far from her.

Time seemed to slow down for Paige as she looked into the room from the entranceway behind Henry. She looked to Henry then fallowed his gaze to Mitch. She saw the muscles in his right arm tightening as he prepared to pull the trigger. Paige disappeared in swirl of blue and white orbs.

She reappeared in front of Henry, before either man had time to register what had happened Mitch had already shot her twice.

Paige fell back unable to stand unassisted any longer. Instinctively Henry opened his arms and caught her, gently knelling on the floor holding her in his lap.

"Paige" Henry breathed as she gave him a small smile before closing her eye going limp. He looked up at Mitch who stared at them stunned. They didn't notice as the sirens stopped.

"I don't know how she saved you, but I won't matter you'll be joining her soon enough."

Policemen in body armor stormed the room. Two shots rang out fallowed after a couple seconds by two more.

Mitch Nix fell to the floor one bullet hole in his chest, another in his forehead.

Henry quickly and as gently as possible lifted Paige's limp form and carried her outside. He ran to an ambulance the waited at the curb its lights still spinning.

Henry gentle placed his wife on a gurney; two paramedics placed her into the ambulance. One jumped into the back with her and placed an oxygen mask on her as the other closed the doors.

Henry felt a sharp pain in his chest causing him to look down. His shirt was covered in blood which was to be expected. What wasn't expected though where two perfectly circular holes and a growing stain of blood around them. The remaining medic saw them also and quickly motion for another pair of medic to take him in another ambulance which had just arrived.

As Henry was place in that ambulance Paige was taken away in the first one, His soon fallowed in the mad rush for the hospital.


	11. Out of Body Experience

_Hey folks sorry it took me so long to put this up, truthfully I thought I had put this up already but there was a black out when I did and I forgot to check and make sure it was up. Sorry_

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed_

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming," Piper said as she headed to a ringing phone.<p>

"I got it," Phoebe yelled, she grabbed the kitchen phone having just walked in through the back door. Piper rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Can't even answer the phone in my own house," she muttered half under her breath as she watched Phoebe.

"Hello," Phoebe said after giving Piper a playfully swat on the arm.

"Hello is this Piper Halliwell?" a female voice said on the end.

"No actually, this is Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe corrected her.

"You're Paige Matthews' sister also though, correct?"

Phoebe grew serious now and stopped messing around with Piper, who looked at her concerned since she could tell something was up. "Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Watson of San Francisco Memorial Hospital, your sister and brother-in-law were admitted here after being attacked in their home."

Phoebe exchanged a worried look with Piper, who had placed her ear the phone to listen in.

"Are they alright?" Phoebe asked but Dr. Watson said that she wasn't able to speak of their condition over the phone.

After hanging up they ran for the door grabbing Piper's car keys as they went. They didn't have to worry about the boys since they were at magic school with Leo.

"What were they attacked by a demon?" Piper spectacled.

"I don't know Piper," was Phoebe's reply, but she had a suspicion that the attack hadn't been demonic.

They arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later and after receiving directions from the nurse at the desk hurried to where Dr. Watson was.

Dr. Watson as gentle as she knew how explained to them Paige and Henry's condition. Paige had punctured lung which had started to fill with blood causing her cough up blood, but they had removed the blood from her lung and to the best of their ability repaired the hole. But she had been placed on a mechanical ventilator which was breathing for her. They had also removed the both bullets and repaired the damages.

"Henry's condition is a little bit odd though" she said "we have already removed the bullets and repaired the damages; one bullet had broken a rib which is causing some trouble breathing. But for reasons we're not entirely sure of he has not been able to remain conscious."

"Remain?" Piper questioned.

"He was lucid for a brief moment after his surgery but lost consciousness shortly after, since then we have been unable to wake him." She explained then paused for a second "with your permission though I would like to try something that may help him wake up."

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"It may sound a bit strange, and may not work, but I have seen this done before and it has worked."

"What?" Phoebe said finally.

"Placing them in the same room."

Piper blinked at her for a moment then spoke "excuse us for a moment." Piper then grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her away. Once they were out of ear shot she spoke in a whisper "she nuts, how is that going to help?"

"Actually I think it could work."

Piper blink a couple times and Phoebe explained.

"Think about it Piper, Henry probable doesn't even know if Paige is alive. Being in the same room may help." Piper looked at her for bit "what's the harm in trying?" Piper nodded and they walked back to the surgeon to give her the go ahead.

A short time later a couple orderlies wheeled Henry's bed done the hall into Paige's room. He was moved since his condition was better and it would be safer to move him rather than Paige.

Darryl walked over to the sisters as they waited to find out if they were allowed to Paige yet.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Stable but that's all we really know so far," Phoebe said.

"Do you know who did this?" Piper asked, since the doctor had mentioned bullets she figured it wasn't a demon.

"Yeah, the same guy that broke into the house yesterday."

"I thought he was in jail," Phoebe said.

"He was but when he was being taken to a hearing today he escaped," he explained.

"I'm going to kill him," Piper growled.

"While you're a little late for that," the sisters looked at him, "his already died."

"Good," Phoebe said softly.

"Did Henry?" Piper said after a moment.

"They don't know for sure yet, they'll have to check his gun against the bullet," Darryl said interrupting her.

"He won't get in trouble for it, will he?" Phoebe asked.

"Why would he it was self-defense."

Darryl nodded agreeing with Piper, "if the bullets are from his gun charges most likely won't be pressed."

Dr. Watson carefully read Henry's then Paige's charts then checked their vitals. She watched Paige's heart monitory carefully one eye brow slightly raised. She placed her pointer and middle finger on Paige's wrist and fallowed the second hand on her watch. After 10 second she removed her fingers and watched the EKG monitor as Paige's heart rate slowed.

"Get a crash cart ready in case we need it" she said to a nurse who nodded and left the room.

Paige blinked slowly and sat up; she stayed there for a moment letting her feet hang off the bed before she stood up. She looked around the room then turned around and looked down at herself.

"Not again," she groaned "I'm so getting tired of this." She sighed then stood straighter at the sound of someone calling her name.

"Paige."

She turned back around to look at Henry; she walked over to him placing a transparent hand on his arm.

"I'm here," she said softly to him.

Dr. Watson jumped slightly when Henry had spoken; she turned to look at him seeing his eyes were still closed. She looked at the monitor attached to him, his heart rate was rising which was a good sign but his breathing still looked labored.

Paige looked over her shoulder at the doctor who didn't seem to notice her. Paige turned back to Henry moving her one hand to hold his while she held the other over him. A soft golden glow came from her hand and stayed there a few moments as she healed Henry's broken rib, not completely but enough so that he could breathe. After which she placed her hand on his check, Henry's eyes opened slightly.

"Angle," he said softly his breathing grew stronger now causing the inside of the mask he wore to fog with each exhale.

"Hi, sleepy," she smiled down at him she kissed him on the forehead before removing her hand.

"Don't" he murmured not entirely awake.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly standing up straight again as Dr. Watson towards them. "You just rest and I'll be right over there." Paige then disappeared into a soft silvery mist and settled back into her body. Dr. Watson watched Henry's chest rise and fall a few time, his breathing no longer labored. She then went to the door to help the nurse who had come back with a cart.

"Their getting antsy out there," the young man said motioning with his head toward Piper, who was pacing, and Phoebe and Darryl, who were watching her. The doctor turned her attention back to Paige, her heart rate was rising now.

"We won't need that after all" she said as Paige coughed, she was trying to breathe but it was hard with a tube down her throat.

Dr. Watson placed the end of her stethoscope over Paige's right lung, which was the one that had collapsed, and flick off the machine that was breathing for hear. She watched as Paige's chest continued to rise and fall even after it was turned off. She motioned for the nurse to come over as she detached a tube from the one down Paige's throat.

"Hold her mouth open and don't let her move," the nurse nodded and did as he was asked while Dr. Watson slowly removed the tube. She then placed a mask over Paige's mouth she checked her vitals again then walked over Henry, who blinked up at her, "do you want that off?" she asked referring to the mask. He nodded and she helped him remove it.

"Is she okay?" Henry asked as he sat up.

"She will be, you up for some visitors?" Henry nodded and she left the room holding the door as the nurse took the cart back along with the respirator.

She walked over to Piper and Phoebe; Piper had asked Darryl to go back to the manor to explain what had happened to Leo who would be home with boys soon. Phoebe stood up as Dr. Watson stopped in front of them.

"He is awake and your sister is able to breathe on her own" Phoebe let out the breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Can we see them?" Piper asked the doctor nodded and led them to the room.

"You should be in bed taking it easy," Dr. Watson said to Henry who they found standing up using IV pole for support as he walked over to Paige.

"I'm taking it easy," he said as he sat down in a chair beside her, "see."

"Fine but don't go tearing your stitches" she warned then turned to the sisters again "she was sedated earlier so it may be close to an hour before she wakes up." She then left them alone.

"Sedated ha" Piper said with a smile after Dr. Watson left closing the door behind her, "time to wake up Paige." She didn't move "Paige,"

"Shh, I'm sleeping" Paige said obviously not though her eyes remained closed, Henry smiled at her.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba, open your eyes," Phoebe said sitting at the foot of Paige's bed.

"Yes, your highness" Paige said in exaggerated respect receiving a chuckle from Piper as she opened her eyes. "How'd you know I wasn't asleep?"

"Come on Paige I'm an older sister and a mom I think I can tell when someone is feigning sleep" Piper replied as she pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Henry, who was now holding his wife's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

_please let me know what you think_


End file.
